The Hobbit and the Pirates of the Caribbean
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Bilbo Baggins and Elizabeth Swan are kidnapped by pirates and a curse. Now it's going to take Thorin, Will Turner, and Jack Sparrow to save them. Now how is Bilbo going to take it when he learns his close friend is also still alive? Or if he ever will get out of the pirates' clutches alive. First part of "Dead Man's Chest" is up.
1. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 1

It all started that one day where Bilbo fell absolutely out of nowhere. He was battered and bruised when he had landed onto the ground, unconscious. There were several servants who watched as he approached the western gate. Elizabeth first spotted him and went to help him out. The first thing she heard since yesterday was Bilbo waking up. He woke up startled and backed away from Elizabeth.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Elizabeth said in a thick English accent. "Or else you'll damage your wounds more."

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked. He didn't know if the girl should be trusted or not.

"My name's Elizabeth Swann, and I've been the one trying to help you back to health." Bilbo was still shaking in front of her.

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said, slowly and carefully.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Baggins."

"Likewise, Miss Swann."

Instantly, the two of them started bonding with each other. Both for the loss of their mothers at an early age. Governor Swann grew warm to Mr. Baggins and allowed Bilbo to stay in Elizabeth's room. They basically had welcomed him into their family. Also, Swann realized the Hobbit being there gave Elizabeth a friend. The Hobbit realized that he was about taller than his average height, but still short, reaching up to Miss Swann's shoulder. Both of them shared a room since there were no more empty rooms in the manor. The thing that separated them was a wall while Bilbo slept on her couch until they could find a bed.

Bilbo realized nothing ever even happened at Port Royal. It was usually the same thing almost every day. It was all quiet with not one sound. One night, Bilbo looks over his shoulder to see Elizabeth standing at her mirror.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" he asked curiously. Elizabeth looked back at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, Bilbo," Elizabeth answered. Suddenly there is a knock on her door.

"Elizabeth? Are you and Bilbo decent?" he asks and opens the door with Bilbo saying he'll be heading downstairs.

Bilbo remembered that day, one they call James Norrington was being promoted from Captain to Commodore. Elizabeth indeed begged him to go because of boredom cases, so Bilbo agreed to her plight. He let father and daughter have a moment.

"Still abed at this hour?" said Governor Swann. The maids opened the curtains, to which Elizabeth's first reaction was to close her eyes and smile at the bright sun. " It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." The maid nearby held a box showing off her dress.

" Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth asked and went over to change into her dress with her servants there.

"Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." Governor Swann said.

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony. The one you begged Mr. Baggins to go to," he reminded her.

"Oh..." Elizabeth said in between gasps. "Now I remember."

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" He said. Elizabeth totally did not want to talk about this right now. James was more of a friend than a love interest for her. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." she breathed in.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," he said.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Elizabeth gasped.

"Milord, you have a visitor.' said Governor Swann's butler.

Downstairs, Bilbo and Elizabeth walk down the steps, but Bilbo stayed a bit in the back of her. By now, Bilbo was well acquainted with Elizabeth's best friend, Will Turner. He stayed behind watching the scene.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said to her friend. He looked at her confused. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will asked.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked him.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will answered her.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, the three of us shall be going as he walked out the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. Will looked at her in surprise. She told Bilbo to follow her, but before he did, he said a quick sorry to Will before following her. Later after the ceremony, it was sufferable, being how hot it was, and Bilbo was lucky that he wasn't wearing any shoes at all. One problem, they tried fitting Bilbo in shoes, but he told them where he came from, Hobbits didn't wear shoes. They all accepted that note, no matter how strange it was to the others, because most of the men were staring at the not-so-short Hobbit. He noticed that she was breathing in and out and fanning herself. Both of them were talking with each other before James Norrington asked to talk to her. Bilbo left to give them a moment. Bilbo and Elizabeth are together with Elizabeth fixing her corset.

"This thing is killing me!" she cried. Bilbo shrugged to her. Norrington later approaches them.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington said politely to Elizabeth before Bilbo and Elizabeth. The hobbit nodded while letting her talk to him as they walked away to the battlements.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth," Norrington said. Elizabeth gave a genuine smile. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth kept fanning herself. She looked at Bilbo, who was suffering in the clothes Governor Swann provided for him. Apparently, the maids assigned to Bilbo put it too hard on him. "Bilbo and I...We can't breathe."

"Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself." he said. "Can't say the same thing for Mr. Bilbo over there. " However at that moment, both Bilbo and Elizabeth fell over the gate. James looked to Bilbo.

"Elizabeth? Mr. Bilbo" Norrington said. He looked and saw two ruffles in the water. "Elizabeth! Bilbo! My God"

"What happened?" shouted Governor Swann.

"They're in the water!" Norrington said and went to go rescue both Elizabeth and Bilbo, but Gillette held his captain back.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle they missed them." he said.


	2. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 2

Down below with Jack and Thorin Oakenshield (A/N: who miraculously survived the battle; will get in detail to that later) ...

" Will you be saving them then?" he asked Thorin. Yesterday, he met the Dwarf king, who was finding his place around it. That wasn't good. He couldn't save either the boy nor the girl that fell in with him. As the girl hit the water.

"Can't swim," he replied. Then Sparrow looked at Mullroy.

"I can't swim." he said.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are. And pride, your majesty," Jack spat at the guards and then at Mr. Oakenshield. He hands the guards his objects. "Do not lose these."

However, as both the hobbit and the woman fell onto the ground, the medallion called to the Black Pearl, from miles away.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked. Thorin just shrugged. He didn't know what had happened. "Ooh, I got her. " He went down to bring up Elizabeth onto the ground. The next guard put Bilbo down onto the ground. Thorin stood there. HE couldn't believe that it was Mr. Baggins from their times on their adventures together.

"Oh no, Bilbo," He crouched down, but Bilbo wasn't breathing.

"They're not breathin'" said Murtogg.

"Neither is he," Thorin said.

"Both of you, move!" Jack quickly cut open Elizabeth's corset and went back to Bilbo shoving off the fancy coat and vest that he had been situated with. Both of them went to their sides and coughing up water. Thorin hid his face away from Bilbo, to make sure he wasn't recognized. Thorin would tell him sooner or later, but not right now. Now, when Jack gave him the signal, Thorin ran as fast as he could without being seen by the other guards.

"Wh-who are you people?!" Bilbo said as he quickly got up, backing away.

"Whoa, calm down laddie," Jack told the Hobbit and shook his shoulders for Bilbo to shut up. "I saved your life."

"Never would've thought of that." said the guard, referring to the cutting open of a vest and a robe.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack answered. He looked at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. "Where did you get that?"

Suddenly a knife was at his throat as Elizabeth and Bilbo got up. Well, Elizabeth got up and helped Bilbo next, putting her arms around the shorter male who was up to basically her shoulder.

"On your feet." Norrington said to Sparrow.

"Elizabeth, Bilbo, a Are you alright?" He asked his daughter and the hobbit. They nodded as he put his coat around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"We're fine," Bilbo and her said together. Gillette grabbed onto a blanket and put it around Bilbo. Swann looked at Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and him holding Bilbo's grey vest and red coat. Now Governor Swann was wondering if this man looked at Bilbo and Elizabeth, but pointed at Sparrow

" Shoot him!"

"Governor! Commodore, do you really intend to kill our rescuer? " Elizabeth said.

"I believe thanks are in order." Instead of shaking hands with Sparrow, he revealed his P encrypted onto his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Governor Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," said Norrington. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack said. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Great, another egotistic person, Bilbo thought, thinking back on Thorin.

" Well, I don't see your ship…Captain," he said, spitting out captain.

" I'm in the market as it were." Jack said.

" No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.

"But you have heard of me."

" Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said all of the sudden.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann and Bilbo said together, but she ignored her father and her friend.

Pirate or not this man saved mine and Bilbo's lives," she protested, standing in front of hand-cuffed Jack Sparrow.

" One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told Elizabeth.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him."

"Indeed."

"Finally," Jack said. He put his iron chains around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, Elizabeth!" Bilbo said, going closer but James blocked his arm from Bilbo going any further. He pointed his gun at Bilbo.

"Don't come any further, Bilbo is it?" Jack asked with a smile, showing his gold teeth. Bilbo just glared at him. Norrington then gave Mr. Baggins over to Governor Swann who pushed the Hobbit backward.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" He looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"\

"It's Miss Swann she hissed.

"Miss Swann," he said coldly. "If you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. She put on his things as he pointed the gun at her.

"You're despicable." She hissed.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved yours and your boy's lives, you save mine, we're square," He said and turned her around. "Gentlemen, malady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth to her father and Bilbo.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Swann begged.

"What's a fool," Bilbo thought inside his head.

"Come on you two, let's go back home. He ushered Bilbo forward and then Elizabeth as they walked up to the carriage. Bilbo asks her if she's alright and Elizabeth gave her friend a nod as they walked into the carriage. They finally got back into the manor, but didn't say anything about the incident. Meanwhile, will got into a duel with a pirate, even after trying to tell Mr. Oaken to come back another day, as he had not seen Thorin in over a month until now. Earlier, Sparrow sent Oakenshield away to who knows where. But that was oblivious to Will. He was angry to find out that Jack had in fact threatened his friends Miss Swann and Mr. Bilbo. Suddenly men were coming to break down the door.

"Move away."

"No." Will said.

"Please move." Jack begged like a whiny eight-year-old who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot is not meant for you," Sparrow said. Before he could react, his head was smashed into the

"There he is. Over here." said a soldier they finally were let in

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Will was taken aback, but now was not the time to tell him that.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," he said drunk.

" Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." he spat on Sparrow's body. "Take him away."

Thorin returned only to find that Sparrow was dragged away. Calypso told him that Pirate was the only way to lead him to his friends or family. Right now he found bilbo, and when Sparrow rescued him, Thorin couldn't believe that Bilbo still lived. The dwarf king promised that nothing bad would happen to him as long as he were alive. But first he had to find a way to get Sparrow out of prison. Prisoners gathered out on the dungeons.


	3. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 3

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on " said one of the prisoners. They were trying to bribe the dog to come near them.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack said.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," the prisoner leader snapped.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked him.

"No, she hasn't." Norrington answered.

"Well, she and Mr. Bilbo have had a very trying day," Mr. Swann said. Then he noted how foggy it was outside. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak. Very bleak." Norrington answered. There was a fire.

"What's that?" Governor Swann asked.

"Cannon fire! Return fire!" Norrington shouted. Meanwhile in his cell Jack heard the Black Pearl's gun shots.

"I know those guns," Jack said. "It's the Pearl." He looked out the window.

"The Black Pearl?" gasped one of the prisoners. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack asked. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Bilbo is sleeping on the couch of Elizabeth Swann's bedroom. He had not felt like this in days since falling into the water. However, the sleep was quickly overturned. They are both awakened by the sound of cannon fires.

"What—what is that?" Bilbo asked

Elizabeth looked out her window and looked at Bilbo. "Cannon fires." She hurriedly goes out the door and Bilbo quickly follows behind, but stops to grab the coat Thorin Oakenshield gave him a long while ago and the blue one from Lake-town. Now, he was sure to keep it on in Thorin's memory. Both of them stop at the sight of the railing and someone knocks at the door. The butler goes to get it.

"No don't open the—" Elizabeth said, but it was too late. The Butler had opened the door to all the pirates. One of them takes their gun and shoots at the butler. Elizabeth almost screamed off the top of her lungs when Bilbo gasps seeing someone killed before him so brutally for the first time. Both of them turn to see Bilbo and Elizabeth there. Elizabeth without thinking, grabbed onto Bilbo's hand and ran with him in tow. Suddenly, they are dragged into the maids' quarters.

"Mr. Baggins Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you." said Estrella.

"What?" Bilbo and Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Baggins you're wearing valuable armory pirates kill for," Estrella said. Then she says to Elizabeth. "You're the Governor's daughter."

"They haven't seen you." Elizabeth said. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort. Bilbo you should-'

"If you're suggesting I leave alone without you, you are wrong, Elizabeth," Bilbo told her. She smiled and grabbed his hands. With his chance, he takes the pan and hits Ragetti and Pintel with a face warmer. Both the girl and the hobbit run away from their attackers. She runs to the fireplace and tries grabbing the sword out.

"Elizabeth..." Bilbo said.

"Damn!" She shouted. "Used for decorations only!"

Elizabeth takes Bilbo's hand and then ran with him into the next room, a closet.

"We know you're here, Poppets.' sung Pintel. "Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

'Gold calls…" he said.

Bilbo recalled earlier today when Jack Sparrow saved his and Elizabeth's lives and asked where she got the pirate medallion. Now that was what it was calling towards. Suddenly an eye shows itself.

"'Ello, Poppet." Pintel says and opens the door, ready to kill either Elizabeth or Bilbo

"Parley!" Elizabeth Shouted.

"What?" asked Ragetti.

"What?" Bilbo asked confused. He was unaware of these words.

"Yes, parley. My friend and I invoke the right of parley." Elizabeth said. She presses her hand on Bilbo's chest and pushes him a bit back behind her. "According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain."

"I know the code." Pintel snapped.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.: she continued.

" To blazes with the code." Ragetti snapped.

"We want to be taken to the Captain!" shouted Bilbo from behind Elizabeth.

"Yeah, and you'll go without a fuss." Ragetti added. "We must honor the Code."

Thorin on one side of the town was killing as many pirates coming towards him. Then he stopped seeing Bilbo and the girl he fell off with from the battlements kidnapped by pirates with their hands behind their backs bound by ropes.

"Oh no, BILBO!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo stopped and looked, thinking he heard Thorin's voice. But that was impossible because Thorin was dead. Meanwhile, will killed one pirate with his hatchet without looking. He stopped seeing Elizabeth and Bilbo were dragged from two of the pirates they were battling.

"Will." Elizabeth said.

"Come on," Pintel cried.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

"bilbo!" he heard another shout. It was a fairly short man, but very taller than Bilbo with a built in body shape. He didn't say anything. Then he came to another pirate…one that looked familiar. Will was confused. Didn't he just kill that guy a second ago?

"watch out!" Shouted the voice of the man a second ago. He went knocking out the pirate. Will was confused at the male that just said his voice before the pirate attacking them were gone.

Meanwhile, a cannon allowed the pirates held there allowed to escape. All but poor Jack. Now he had to rely on that Dwarf king's help to get him out of there. He tried getting the dog to come towards him, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg –" said Koehler as they went to Jack's cell. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." said Twigg. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack said. Suddenly, Koelher grabbed onto the former captains' neck. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

" You know nothing of Hell." he said before both pirates left. And suddenly when the clouds left, the moon showed itself before the clouds descended on it.

Bilbo scooted a bit closer to Elizabeth. He was scared every moment of their way there. They were helped onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Bilbo could see a tall figure watching them as they went onto the ship.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." said the Bo'sun, referring to Elizabeth and Bilbo.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," said Pintel and cut the rope around Elizabeth's wrist.

"We are here to negotiate –" she started, but was interrupted by a backhand slap on the face. Bilbo fell back a bit out of worry as one of the pirates cut the ropes around his wrists and he messaged them with the best of his knowledge. He went to help her recover from the ground.

"You will speak when spoken to." he spat at her. Bilbo glared at him. Before the man could hit Elizabeth again, Barbossa grabbed onto his second -in-command's hand.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa yelled at his Bo'sun."

"Aye," replies the first mate and Barbossa turns his attention back to Bilbo and Elizabeth.

"My apologies, Miss and young master," Barbossa apologized. Bilbo takes a step back to Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa, my friend and I are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," said Elizabeth.

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss," Barbossa said. "We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." she said.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," said Barbossa. Bilbo looked up at Elizabeth who gave a confused look. "Means "no.""

"Very well. I'll drop it," Elizabeth said. She dangles medallion over the sea.

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Said Barbossa

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She gave a smile.

"Ah, " Barbossa chuckled. "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth …Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household," Elizabeth says. She bows down to them.

"Miss Turner …?" he said to his crew. They all laughed, Bootstrap. "How about your friend here?" Barbossa asked, looking down at Bilbo. He was a bit nervous around a pirate. He has faced spiders and Orcs, and a Dwarven king with a bad temper. Now he was facing evil Pirates, who turned into zombies during the night. He backed away closer to Elizabeth.

"He's a hobbit and his name is Bilbo," Elizabeth answered. Barbossa looks down at him, but didn't say anything towards him. "He has no last name."

"So, how does a maid and a hobbit come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" he asks her.

"She didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Bilbo says, taking her side, literally. Elizabeth pushes him behind her to stay clear away from Barbossa and the cursed crew.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Elizabeth said nothing and quickly gave him the medallion.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth said. He didn't answer her and instead walked away. Elizabeth looked down at Bilbo and then both of them went approaching him

"Wait!" Bilbo and Elizabeth Shouted.

"You have to take us to shore," Bilbo says.

"According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -" Elizabeth almost adds.

Barbossa stopped and looked at their captives.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing," said Barbossa. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard Miss Turner and Master Bilbo, to the Black Pearl."

Her and Bilbo are dragged into the captain's quarters


	4. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Escape and Tortuga**_

Thorin Oakenshield found William Turner the next day. He revived him at least five times. Both of them claimed to ask of their friends, but Thorin said that he last saw Bilbo and Elizabeth being captured by pirates and that they left port last night, because Thorin had followed them to the docs and had watched the pearl disappear into the night. The duo made their way to the shelter where Norrington, Governor Swann and several guards gathered around the table. They had to discuss their next move to save Bilbo and Elizabeth. Now, the two of them planned on getting the navy to save them both. Turner offered to go in first and let him do the talking

"They've taken them. They've taken Elizabeth and Bilbo," Will said, Thorin staying behind him.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Will shrugged off Murtogg's hand off of him. "We have to hunt them down. we must save her and Bilbo."

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it, if not..." Swann turned around

"That Jack Sparrow," said Murtogg. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy said.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him." Will said. "He could lead us to it."

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies," Norrington answered. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Will had enough. He took his hatched and buried it in the table.

"that's not good enough!" Will shouted. Thorin, had jumped a bit.

"Mr. Turner, you nor whoever that is," Norrington said pointing at Thorin. He pushed Will out the door. "You are not a military man, nor are you a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth and Bilbo."

Will grew upset. He was not liking his options with dealing pirates. If no one would help them, then they would have to get Sparrow himself. After a mile or so, Will Turner turned to Oakenshield

"What did they answer to, Master Turner?" Thorin said after a long moment of silence.

"Norrington will not help us," he said. "They could be in trouble right now, and they are not doing anything about it. Which is why I will break Sparrow out of his cell myself.

"I was a king in another life. I think I would know how to save Master Baggins and Miss Swann" Thorin said.

"Is that Bilbo's last name, 'master Baggins'?" Will asked. "He never told me that."

"It is because he kept it a secret. Why do you think I have not told Jack Sparrow my last name?" asked Thorin Oakenshield. "If you think that is the right thing, then please, lead the way, Master Turner."

The two approached the cells that Jack Sparrow was in.

"You. Sparrow!" he shouted to the man who was laying on the ground.

"Aye," Jack answered.

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it." Jack answered.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants' sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.

"Never!" Will exclaimed. However, he had no time to brood over it. "They took Miss Swann and...!"

" And Master Baggins," Thorin added.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see," he said to Will and got up. "And I see that you've met my companion, Thorin," Sparrow said. He looked at Thorin. "Now I know where you've went." Thorin just rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for Sparrow's back talk now, since they only knew each other for two months of travelling together. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart and your best friend's life, Master Thorin. You'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here, or rather I can," Will answered.

"How's that? The key's run off," he said.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner," Will answered.

"That will be short for William, I imagine," Jack said. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will said suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, Thorin I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl, your bonny lass and that laddie that latches onto her. "Do you, Thorin and I have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will answered. They shook hands with each other.

"Agreed. Now, get me out," Will said.

With that being said, Will had torn off the gate which released Sparrow.

* * *

After they steal the Endeavour...

When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself.' Will was explaining on why he had left England. It was a very painful story, something that reminded Thorin of himself when his father went missing during the Battle of Moria. He could only imagine on how much pain he felt when Thráin went missing and his sister-sons were killed. He walked over to the other side of the ship.

"After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will finished.

" Is that so?" Jack asked.

"My father, Will Turner" he explained. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He looked at Jack. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im," Jack answered. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack answered

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will took his sword and pointed it at Jack threatening.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said. He moved one of the sails, catching Will and sung him over the sea. Apparently, Thorin heard all of the commotion as he shot the captain a look

"What?" Jack said.

"Mr. Sparrow, kindly return Master Turner back to land.

"Not yet," Jack said. They watched Will struggle not falling in the water. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack took his chance and swung Will back on board, with the boy falling onto the deck of the Endeavour. "can you sail under the command of a pirate and a former king under the Mountain? Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and was helped up.

"Tortuga?" Will offered.

"Tortuga," Jack answered.

* * *

On Tortuga...

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" he explained. Thorin Oakenshield kept his hand on the sword Tia Dolma had given him, in case any unsavory characters came to kill them. "What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Will said.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," He continued. They stopped when a woman with red hair approached him.

"Scarlett!" he said. She unexpectedly slapped him. Thorin and Will realized that moment that Jack had done something to offend that woman

"Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" he said to the blonde woman.

"Who was she?!" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack asked, pretending to be clueless at it. She slapped Jack and walked away.

"Do you think you deserved that?"

"I may have," Jack answered sheepishly.

They approached a man, where Jack took a bucket of water and splashed it on the man. This man was Mr. Gibbs, whom Thorin and Jack met previously before their encounter with one another.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled. He woke up right away. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs, being the drunk he was laughed. "And Mr. Thorin, pleasure seeing you again."

Thorin just responded with a nod and kept his emotion unread. "Mr. Gibbs."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs both sat alone in an area where they both were drinking. Will and Thorin agreed to stay with one another, but it was mostly because Mr. Gibbs and Jack wanted to be alone. The only advise he told them was to keep on high alert.

" Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack gestured to Will and Thorin.

"The kid or Master Thorin? Gibbs asked.

"The kid. That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs asked. "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack said.

Mr. Gibbs responded, "Give nothing back."


	5. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 5

**Chapter 5: A Curse Revealed**

For what felt like the umpteenth time, Bilbo heard Elizabeth apologize on how she got them both into this mess and how they were both stuck on the Black Pearl. Bilbo tried to tell her that she had already apologized at least multiple times. However, she ignored him. They were there at least two full days and when it was finally night time on the second night, they were starved. What did these pirates want to do with them? Why couldn't they just leave because Barbossa already had his missing piece? Why were they still waiting around for the captain to pardon them both?

Their answers were seemingly heard, as Pintel and Ragetti entered the room. One of them had a deep purple dress in their hand.

"You'll be dining' with the captain," said Pintel. He held up the dress. "And he requests you wear this, Miss Turner."

"While I speak for Bilbo and myself here, you may tell your captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Elizabeth said. She had quite a tongue on her today.

Both the pirates gave a creepy smile.

"He said you'd say that," Pintel said with a mouth. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew…and you'll be naked. And as for Mr. Bilbo, well, we won't say what he would do should you not wear it."

Elizabeth looked at Bilbo, who was looking at her with a pleading look. Elizabeth, for hers and Bilbo's sake, took the dress while putting it over her nightgown while Bilbo was made into straightening at least his current wear. Later that night, the crew came in with food and put it down at the table, where Elizabeth Bilbo and Barbossa began to sit. The woman in their group was eating daintily with Barbossa watching her.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry," he told Elizabeth and pushed the food in front of her. At first she still looked at the knife and fork. She was always told to eat like a lady in front of company, no matter whom or what it was. Then she dropped both silverware and ate like a hungry animal.

Meanwhile, Bilbo refused to eat anything and just sat there for nothing. Barbossa glared at him more, wondering why the Hobbit wouldn't bother to eat anything.

"Why do you linger there and not bother to eat anything?" the Captain of the Black Crew asked.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" Bilbo said. He usually didn't show off his tongue, not unless they were captors or someone Bilbo just didn't like. "How do I know if the food is even poisoned?"

Barbossa just stared at him with a glare and a conniving smile. Quite reluctantly, he took a piece of meat from the middle of his view and took a small bite before he swallowed the piece of meat whole. Barbossa looked at him.

"Believe it to be poisoned now, Master Bilbo?" he asked the hobbit.

Mr. Baggins glared down at it and then followed Elizabeth's example and began to eat it like he had once seen his dwarf friends. Elizabeth handed him at least several other things for him to eat and Bilbo saw that none of their foods were poisoned. It was actually an acquired taste to several of the foods. He was offered wine and took it with Elizabeth. However, when Barbossa held out apple in between the both of them, Elizabeth stopped herself from taking it.

 _Maybe Bilbo is right,_ Elizabeth thought. _Maybe some of the foods are poisoned._

Neither Hobbit nor woman took the green apples from Barbossa's hand.

"It's poisoned," Elizabeth said.

"Aren't you both one and the same?" Barbossa said, looking in between Bilbo and Elizabeth. "There is no point in killing either of you, Miss Turner."

"Then release us," Elizabeth said. "You have your trinket; We are of no further value to you.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" Barbossa asked them both. Bilbo shook his head. Aside from seeing it around her neck every day and the day they were rescued and then kidnapped by Pirates, he never had seen it before and never knew what it meant.

"It's a pirate medallion?" Elizabeth answered.

"This is Aztec gold… one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"We hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Bilbo commented and took a sip from his wine.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale," Barbossa answered. "Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

Barbossa, without realizing it, Elizabeth had taken a butter knife and hid it up her sleeve. Bilbo was getting a very bad feeling about this man. Barbossa didn't kill him or Elizabeth yet, which caused him to become more suspicious. Then, Barbossa intruded his thoughts and Bilbo heard him speak one last time.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," answered Barbossa. "Thanks to ye and yer companion here, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked and the monkey screeched.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye and Mr. Bilbo, Miss Turner," he told her, and added, "yet." He offered her an apple again as Elizabeth took the knife, ready to kill him. At that moment she stabbed him with her butter knife. Bilbo grimaced and clenched his teeth a Barbossa took the blade out with blood, but showed no pain.

"I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" he asked her.

Elizabeth ran out in horror at the sight of it all. She ran out of the room, scared. However, when Elizabeth exited the Captain's quarters, the crew had turned into monstrous creatures. They were walking skeletons in the moonlight. They were terrifying. She ran away quickly up the stairs, but she was scared by more skeletal figures of the crew. Elizabeth had to get off the ship. She didn't even remember to think about Bilbo. All she had to do was get out of there.

However, when she went to leave, she was bounced up and down the tarp the pirates were cleaning before she ran away again and underneath a staircase. For a second there, nothing, and then the blasted monkey (also a skeleton) came down, scaring her. Elizabeth made a run for it into the captain's quarters. However, Barbossa caught her and turned her around to look at the moonlight let out their true nature. He then grabbed Bilbo's wrist none too kindly and pushed him in front. This impact caused the Hobbit to whimper.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are," he said and forced them both to face him. "We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead." As he advanced on them, both Bilbo and Elizabeth then backed out. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh or a lad's soft hair" He took out his hand. Both Elizabeth and Bilbo grimaced.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner and Mr. Bilbo," he said. Barbossa slowly walked out the door revealing his full skeleton form. "You are both in one!" He took his mouth and drank out the rum. Both of them looked, seeing as it poured all over the skeleton's ribs. Elizabeth and Bilbo both ran into the cabin as Barbossa threw the glass at the door and slammed it shut. He started laughing with all his followers laughing with him. This time, Barbossa had enough and grew serious again.

"What are ye looking at? Back to work!" Barbossa shouted.

"You heard the Captain," the Bo'sun said. "Back to work.

Quickly, the captain walked away as the rest of the crew began to work on their problems.


	6. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day on the decks

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said. Both Thorin and Will looked at each other, with weird looks on their faces and then they looked at Jack.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs.

Jack came to the next man.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He waited for Mr. Cotton to answer, but it never came. "Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!"

"Where you all drunk when you found this crew?" Thorin asked, looking at Gibbs. He usually said those kinds of things when something was absurd.

"He's a mute, sirs," Gibbs said. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Thorin grimaced a little bit at the sight of Mr. Cotton's stump tongue. Jack awkwardly talked to the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question." Jack asked it.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the Parrots answered

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'," Mr. Gibbs answered.

"O'course it does," Jack said. He looked at Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will answered.

"And what's the benefit for us?" said a male voice. Jack, Will and Thorin went towards the man who spoke, but she took off her hat, revealing a young woman.

"Anamaria," Jack said. She then slapped him. Thorin went to make sure he was alright.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack answered, rubbing his face. .

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria spat in his eye.

"Actually -" He explained, but Anamaria slapped him. "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria said.

"You'll get another one in return, Miss Anamaria," said Thorin. Her eyes looked at him, but he turned away.

"Yes, what my companion said," Jack said rather reluctantly.

"A better one." Will added.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one," Will said, pointing at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" He looked at saw what Will was talking about now. THen he looked panic. "That one?!" Thorin gave him a warning look. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye," she answered, as did the others.

"No, no, no, no, no," Gibbs muttered to Jack, who looked at him confused at first. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack answered and turned away.

* * *

Three days into rescuing Bilbo, a wind broke loose and then a storm. Thorin realized this was going to be a problem now. How were they to find Elizabeth or Bilbo in a storm like this? He had to think positive now. They would find them both, and then Thorin agreed that if Bilbo would be relieved to see him alive, he would explain how it was possible he came back from the dead.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs, who had the answer to everything.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north" Gibbs answered (and Thorin already knew that), "but we're not trying to find north, are we?" He looked at Jack, and shouted, "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack responded.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked him.

* * *

"We're catching up," Jack said confidentially.

By the last day of captive, they were on the Black Pearl. Bilbo was scared. What were these pirates planning on doing with them because of the curse they had? Killing them? Sending them to another dimension to appease the gods? Who knows what they would do...

"Elizabeth," Bilbo finally said. Elizabeth looked at him, where he grew a scared expression. "I'm scared, we don't know what they will do to us."

"It's okay, Bilbo, it'll be alright," Elizabeth said. They were hugging when Pintel and his nephew, Ragetti were entering the room.

"Time to go, Poppet and shorty," Pintel said.

"Shortie? Bilbo said offended. They were both grabbed on and chained into something. Or rather, Elizabeth had the manacles on her wrists while Bilbo's hands were stuck in rope and a medallion placed around Elizabeth's neck. No matter how hard he tried getting it off, Bilbo would not be able to break the bonds as both he and Elizabeth were shoved into another boat. How will this nightmare ever end?

* * *

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said. He and Thorin both were together when Will watched Jack, looking at his compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"Well..." Thorin was going to explain, but stopped when Gibbs talked to them.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs explained. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What? He failed to mention that." Will said. "Why didn't you tell me, Thorin?"

"You never asked," Thorin answered.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs continued explaining. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Thorin said and exaggerated as if acting like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs said. "Now Thorin, Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will asked.

"Aye." Gibbs answered.

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft. "

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

"Human hair…" Jack answered. "From my back. Let go of the anchor!"

"Young Mr. Turner, Oakenshield and I are to go ashore," Jack said.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked. Thorin knew he was going to ask something like that.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

 _ **later...**_

Jack, Will and Thorin took the rowboat and made their way to the island.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind." Jack Sparrow explained.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said.

"I have had about enoug h information about thieves, Will Turner," Thorin said, remembering Bilbo.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," he said. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga …and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

Thorin remembered the gold sickness, but said nothing about it.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Thorin answered. "Trust me. I once had a desire for gold, a desire that was given to me by my fathera nd grandfather. And I regret it, because I hurt my friends and my family that way."

"What happened to these friends and families you speak of?" Will asked. He looked at Thorin, and both knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. Thorin remembered the way he told Bilbo that he trusted no one but someone he believed to be his only, true friend, and then Fili and Kili's death struck him.

"I lost them," Thorin answered

 **A/N: Funny thing is, on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, it is said that Pintel is Ragetti's** **(implied)** **uncle. I never knew that, just like I never knew Fili and Kili were Thorin's nephews and that their mother was Thorin's sister. I didn't even know that until I looked it up and that Thorin also had a little brother died in battle. Funny how things workout...:-).**

 **tell me how you think this story is going and if I should continue do the fourth _Pirates movie: On Stranger Tides_ , or stop _At World's END_. I would appreciate your comments. Thank you.**


	7. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 7

**Chapter 7: Rescue succeeded**

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa was speaking. Bilbo had one end tied to the rock and another, as he tried to break it off, even with his teeth, but nothing was working, not even pulling his wrist would make it bust. He had to save Elizabeth, but he didn't know how to yet.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued with all of his speeches. "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" Bilbo looked at the coffin, but it wasn't a coffin. Instead it was a chest full of gold. Both Elizabeth and Bilbo were amazed at how long they had been doing things like this. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." He pointed it at Elizabeth's neck.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbosa continued. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the Pirates yelled.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"Hers!" the pirates yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples," Barbossa said. He took a knife and then grabbed onto Elizabeth's wrist.

"Begun by blood…by blood undone," Barbossa said. He took the knife and cut her hand. Elizabeth's blood dropped on top of the coins. She was surprised as the rest.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Waste not." he said with a smile. Then he took the medallion and let the drops of blood land into the golden coins. For a silence, there was nothing.

"Did it work?" Koehler asked.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked. Barbossa took a gun and shot a bullet into Pintel's chest. However, nothing had happened. Both uncle and nephew looked at each other and everyone else looked to see it was true.

"You're not dead," Koehler answered.

"No. He shot me!" Pintel said and pointed it at Barbossa.

"It didn't work." Ragetti said outraged.

'The curse it still upon us!" Twigg cried. Meanwhile, Bilbo's fear grew only worse, as tension rose up in his body. He quickly took the knife he saw and cut his bond from the rope to the rock.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" he asked and grabbed her arms.

"No." Elizabeth answered. Her ploy was waning down.

"Where's his child?" Barbossa asked her. She remained clueless. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

Barbossa lost his patience. He gave her a backhand slap. Without realizing Baggins, Bilbo had been able to cut his bond from the rock he was tied to near the mound Elizabeth and Barbosa were on. He quietly ran over to her, to see her unconscious and with the pirate medallion a few inches away from her. He tried everything to revive her, but had to do it rather quietly.

"You two!" he heard the Bo'sun accused both Pintel and Ragetti. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No, she had the medallion herself," Pintel answered. "She's the proper age.

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Ragetti defended his uncle.

"Pst..." the hobbit heard a voice, a voice that sounded awfully familiar to him and Elizabeth. "Bilbo…"

Bilbo looked around for the voice when he spotted a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He then whispered something to his companion, who turned away, not enough for Bilbo to recognize his face. The companion went to fast. Then, he looked closely and Bilbo saw that it was in fact Will, but whoever was with him was already long gone.

"Will?" Bilbo asked him.

"Shh," the man answered, pressing his finger to his lips. He went forward and gently picked up Elizabeth, who was still unconscious from the floor. Bilbo went to follow them, but before he left, Bilbo turned around. He grabbed onto the medallion, smashed it into his coat pocket where his ring was located and then ran to follow Will carrying and holding an unconscious Elizabeth.

"I think they lied to us," Said a pirate," Twigg said. He then looked at Barbossa, and said to him in an accusing tone, "You brought us here for NOTHING!"

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg!" Barbossa shouted at the accusing pirate.

"Who's to blame?" he asked. "Every decision you have made that has led us from bad to worse!"

"IT WAS YOU WHO SENT BOOTSTRAP TO THE DEPTHS!" another pirate yelled.

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place!" Bo'sun accused.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa cried.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!" Kohler yelled.

"And as for the 'hobbit', kill him and let his blood joins her!" agreed another pirate.

"No one be layin' hands on Master Bilbo! We need him to not upset h _e_ r," he said. Whoever "her" was, it wasn't very good. "For she told me not to harm the hobbit they would name Bilbo Baggins."

His monkey pointed as he looked down and Saw that Elizabeth was gone. He looked to where Bilbo was supposed to be at, but the hobbit was gone as well.

"The medallion! They've taken it! Get after them! You feckless, pack of ingrates!" He shouted.

As they rowed their boat, Elizabeth had woken up and found herself looking at Will. "Will," she said and went forward and hugged him tightly. She was indeed relieved they were away from the pirates. She looked and noticed a familiar ship. She then looked at Will.

"You stole the Interceptor?" she said.

"Yes, and a friend of mine stole another rowboat after I signaled him to leave without me in one of the rowboats we had found on the shores.

"I knew you were with someone," Bilbo said. "Who was he?"

"Someone you would know," Will answered him and made his way to the Interceptor.

 **Line division.**

Jack had awoken up a few minutes after Elizabeth, Thorin, Bilbo and Will had left. He remembered being knocked out by Will and Thorin and as soon as he woke up, Turner was gone and Oakenshield had left him. He made a run to make sure the pirates wouldn't find him, but Sparrow wasn't ever more wrong. He was cornered by his former crew members, who everyone (except Twigg and Koehler gave surprised looks to see him.

"You." Ragetti said.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel shouted.

"Am I not? Oh." jack said. He went to check to see he wasn't dead, and Pistols were pointed at him. "Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…"

"Parlay?" Ragetti offered up.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack shouted.

"Parley?" he was sick of hearing people say that word. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'"

"That would be the French," Jack answered.

 **Line division**

Will helped Elizabeth onto the deck of the ship, to find that there were more pirates. Will then proceeded in helping Bilbo, who was swinging his legs over the boat's guard rail. He stopped in his tracks.

"Not more pirates," Bilbo said. They were looking at him rather in an upset and befuddled mood. "I've had enough of pirates!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Bilbo," said a man. Elizabeth looked and recognized the man.

"Mr. Gibbs?" asked Elizabeth. She had not seen him for six years, since their crossing into Port Royal and two years into their residence here.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will as he climbed onboard the _Interceptor's_ deck

Elizabeth was shocked to hear that name. He came to rescue her with Will?

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean that gentleman who pressed a pistol at your head?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

"He fell behind" Will answered. '

"Keep to the code." Gibbs said, rather sadly. They all started the ship up

"Ok, first Will shows up and now you say that the man who tried to Kill Elizabeth and me last time was on this voyage?" Bilbo asked Gibbs. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Gibbs asked. Bilbo looked away from Mr. Gibbs and then to Will. "Tell me what?"

He heard the sound of boots approaching him.

"Bilbo…," said a deep voice that Bilbo noticed anywhere, but no, it couldn't be…could it? He turned around and the very dwarf he thought of was standing behind him, or rather was approaching him. How was it possible?

"Thorin Oakenshield…" Bilbo said slowly.

Never before had he seen such black magic before in his entire life. No, Thorin was dead. He died on the battlefield, died on the cold ground and Bilbo was there. He watched the light disappear from Thorin's eyes, looking up at the sky. It haunted him. They had haunted him for hours after Thorin's death, but here Thorin was, alive and in the flesh. The smile on Thorin's face faded as darkness overcame him and was knocked out a moment before he even hit the ground.

 **Now , the moment you've all been waiting for: Bilbo knows Thorin is alive :D I cannot tell you how funny it was writing Bilbo had passed out. Even seeing him pass out after Bofur gave him a very terrifying description of what could happen to them while facing Smaug in the first film**

 **ATTENTION ALL YOU TUBERS**

 **I am in need of a trailer for my fanfiction series, The Hobbit and Pirates of the** Caribbean **. If anyone is interested, I would very much appreciate it. Send me a link back when completed.**

 **PS: And don't bother asking me to do it because I tried and failed miserably.**


	8. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 8

**Chapter 8**

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack as he confronted the former pirate captain of the Black Pearl.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack said with a smirk. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again," he said and looked at the pirates. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him.," Barbossa said and began to walk away. The pirates pointed their guns at Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work. did it?" Jack asked.

Barbossa stopped. How did Jack even know that? Then that meant that Jack knew

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa yelled. The pirates were befudled and then they reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack answered.

Line division.

There were no words in between Thorin and Bilbo. Most of the time, the Hobbit would look anywhere but the former Dwarf King. Thorin couldn't say anything at all. He would just stand there, or either pace. Bilbo couldn't take the silence any more. They couldn't stay quiet forever. So, it was he who broke the silence.

"How are you still alive?" Bilbo asked. He was trying to keep his temper down, not to get angry and had to remain patient with Thorin. "I saw you die right in front of me. You died in my arms, Thorin, and here you are, alive and well and not a single scratch on you. How did you survive that wound and end up here?"

"I don't know how I am, Bilbo," said Thorin, "or why I'm here. All I know is after I died, I woke up in a hut and a woman's voice."

"And why you came across Jack Sparrow, out of all people?"

"Met him two months ago when I caught him stealing. He told me that I someone I know was in trouble and that he would help me find them. He had been my only guide in this world, Bilbo. I would be lost without him. And I saw you abducted by pirates in Port Royal… I tried to stop them from taking you, but I failed. It would only be a matter of time before they killed y—"

"They can't kill me," Bilbo said all of the sudden. Thorin looked at his old friend.

"Or more like they wouldn't kill you," Thorin said and sat next to him on the step. Bilbo looked up at him. "I can't lose you Bilbo. Fili and Kili are gone, and all of our friends are back in Middle-earth, and I'm afraid that we'll never get back. Everyone else I care about is dead or gone. And I can't lose you like I lost them. I can't thank you enough for being the friend you were and the friend that I should be to you, Master Baggins. Right now, you're my family. And I promise that I will always watch over you while we are here, together no matter what."

Thorin got up to leave.

"Promise?" Bilbo said suddenly. Thorin looked back. "You promise to always stick together no matter what?"

"Yes," Thorin answered. For a second time in his life, Thorin hugged the hobbit and felt him relax into their hold of each other. Bilbo suddenly felt the medallion back in his pocket and when he and Thorin departed, Bilbo looked at him and then at the medallion.

"I have to do something," Bilbo said. He turned around and left the cabin to find Elizabeth and Will.

Speaking of the two best friends, they were in the basement of the deck. Elizabeth attempted to put the bandage on her hand as Will sat in front of her.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pirate." he answered. He saw her struggling. "Here. Let me." He took Elizabeth's hand and went to help her with it.

"Thank you," she said.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours," Will said. He looked at her with a questionable gaze. "Why?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered. "I didn't give away Bilbo's last name because they wouldn't know what to do with him."

Elizabeth's cut hand was now being wrapped in a cloth by Will. The young woman let out a wince.

"I'm sorry," Will told her. "Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

He started to rub her wound.

"No…I mean yes, they are but…" she said. Will was going to stop. "There was something I wanted to give you, but we left it at..."

"Ahem!" they heard behind the,. They looked to see Bilbo was there with his hands behind his back. He smiled and then held out the medallion to Elizabeth. SHe walked foreward and grabbed onto the coin.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said and they smiled. She looked and saw that Will looked at them. He lookeda t Elizabeth and Bilbo.

"Bilbo? Elizabeth? Will said.

"It's yours," Elizabeth said. She took the coin and gave it to him. Will looked at the coin and smiled at the memory of thinking he lost it.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me," Will said. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." Then he looked at Elizabeth with sad eyes. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate," Elizabeth answered. Bilbo didn't say anything. He just stood there quietly and watched them argue with one another.

"That would have been awful," Bilbo said finally.

It wasn't either of your blood they needed," Will said. "It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

He looked in realization and Will noticed that Jack had been right the entire time. His father was a pirate. And that meant he was a pirate, but the part of the good man bit, he would never understand. He looked at Elizabeth sadly before they hardened like stone.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Elizabeth apologized. Instead of looking at her, he slammed it angrily on a nearby table. At that moment, Elizabeth motioned for Bilbo so they would leave

" So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name," said Barbossa. He and Sparrow were currently in the captain's cabins, the cabin that used to be Jack's but was now Hector's. "And your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all," Jack corrected him. He cornered at the sitting Barbossa. "Watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took an apple and then bit into Barbossa's green apple. "Funny ol' world, innit? "

Just at that moment, the Bo'sun explained they were reaching the Interceptor. This most certainly was not going to be part of Jack's plan. Not that Will was in the ship, but because it was of Okaneshield, the only pirate he would be honored to call a friend, even though he left him on the isle.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," Jack said. He didn't want anyone killed right now.

What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl," Barbossa said to Jack. "People are easy to search when they're dead. Wish I could say the same for Mr. Bilbo, though. Shameful thing he is going to be the Interceptor's sole survivor." He took the apple away from Jack and had him locked in the brig.


	9. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 9

Chapter 9

"Hands aloft to loose t _'_ gallants! With this wind at her stern, she _'_ ll carry every sail we _'_ ve got." yelled Anamaria, who was now in charge of the crew. Elizabeth, Bilbo and THorin came on deck.

"Anamaria," said Thorin. She looked at him. "What _'_ s going on?"

"Thorin, your master _'_ s ship, she _'_ s gaining on us." Annamaria said.

"He is not my master," Thorin said. "Just a pain in the arse of Mahal."

She gave a confused look on who Mahal was but she continued to speed up, hopefully enough that the ship wouldn _'_ t catch up to them and take them all captive again.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," said Elizabeth.

"You can tell them that after they _'_ ve caught us, Miss Swann," Thorin said sarcastically. Both of them looked at each other coldly. It was as if Thorin thought this was all her fault. Well, Elizabeth had to disagree. Some of this was that Jack Sparrow _'_ s fault they were in this mess.

Thorin meanwhile did believe it was her fault. She was the one who got Bilbo kidnapped, almost endangered their lives because of this terrifying experience of dead pirates trying to get to them. He didn _'_ t even know that Bilbo had stolen the Medallion back and gave it to Elizabeth and Will. However, Elizabeth quickly went back to ignore him.

"We _'_ re shallow on the draft, right?" said Elizabeth

"Aye." Anamaria said.

"Well, then can _'_ t we lose them amongst those shoals?" Bilbo asked.

"We don _'_ t have to outrun them long, just long enough, Mr. Bilbo," Gibbs said.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria said.

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it _'_ s lost," Gibbs said and they went to get rid of cargo they didn _'_ t even need.

Meanwhile, Jack was being tossed into the brig of the _Black Pearl_. He just couldn _'_ t believe he was prisoner of his own ship again. This just couldn't be happening. It was a danger. Noticeably, there was a leak and when he talked to the Bo _'_ sun, he never listened. He looked out to see that there are barrels being tossed to the side.

The group looked back, but unfortunately, the _Black Pearl_ was gaining on them still.

"It was a good plan…up _'_ till now," Anamaria said, now seeing the ores.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will shouted.

"With what?" Anamaria said.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will said and everyone complied.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth ordered.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will commented.

"You _'_ re daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria said to them while controlling the ship _'_ s wheels.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs shouted to the crew. "Do it, ye dogs, or it _'_ s you we _'_ ll load into the cannons!"

"Let go" Elizabeth commanded Anamaria, who reluctantly complied.

"Keep us steady now. Now!" Will yelled.

They fired what was left of them. Jack, back in the brig saw them firing at the _Black Pearl_. It was because of the firing going on that made him mad.

Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled, but no one could hear him. However, the next shot made it able for him to escape. Back on the _Interceptor_ , Gibbs saw this plan wasn _'_ t working. He needed more plans, so he looked at Bilbo and Elizabeth.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," he told Elizabeth.

"Your turn, Mr. Gibbs," Bilbo insisted.

"We need us a devil _'_ s dowry." Gibbs said.

"We _'_ ll give them her and the hobbit," Anamaria said and pointed her pistol at Elizabeth and Bilbo.

"No, we _'_ re worthless to them!" Bilbo shouted.

"I fear Mr. Baggins is right," Will said. "They _'_ re not after them."

Anamaria groaned and removed it from Bilbo and Elizabeth. The latter of the three went to feel, but it wasn _'_ t there.

"The medallion," Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh by the Valar!" Thorin yelled. He got up to search for it with Will following him. Meanwhile, on deck of the _Black Pearl_ , Jack took the rope from a pirate and swung onto the _Black Pearl_

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted in surprise, but also happiness. Jack took his canteen back.

"Bloody empty. That _'_ s not very nice," Jack said. He grabbed onto Bilbo _'_ s shoulders. "Hobbit, where _'_ s the medallion?"

"I-I-I don _'_ t know where-" Bilbo stammered.

"Hey get off of him!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack. She was about to slap him, but Jack caught her hand.

"Ahh. Where _'_ s dear William and Thorin?" Jack asked. Both Bilbo and Elizabeth were shocked and searched everywhere for them, to see them below deck.

"No, I _'_ m not letting this happen again!" Bilbo shouted and went to beat on the gate, desperate to get his friends out. Both, Elizabeth and Bilbo did their hardest to get their best friends out of there. Jack, not paying attention tot hem saw the monkey escape and went after it with the medallion.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled. She and Bilbo were dragged away with the two of them calling Will _'_ s and Thorin _'_ s name. They were forced back onto the _Black Pearl_ , even though they had just escaped from those monsters.

Jack went and jumped to the other side to get it, only to see the monkey give it to Barbossa.

"Why, thank you, Jack," Barbossa said to the monkey. However, looked at Jack at the same time

"You _'_ re welcome," Jack said.

"Not you," Barbossa said with a pirate smile. "We named the monkey _'_ Jack _'_. Gents, our hope is restored!"

Barbossa had the medallion in his possession, which could only mean bad news for them all. Now, all of Jack _'_ s crew were captured and brought aboard the _Black Pearl_. Currently, Elizabeth, Bilbo and the entire crew was tied up, only Will and Thorin not among them.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word _'_ parley, _'_ I _'_ ll have your guts for garters." the pirate Pintel threatened, who really wanted to kill someone right now. "

"Will!" Elizabeth said. She went to attack Barbossa as the ship sunk with Thorin and Will aboard..

"Elizabeth, no," Bilbo yelled towards her. However, he was held back by one of the pirates, who were none to kindly holding him up against the wall. The hobbit was tired of being picked up like a sack of potatoes b y these men. They were very unfortunate for them both. However, the loss of Thorin again was too much for Bilbo. He already saw Thorin get killed once by Azog, but this time he was killed by true pirates who were merciless brutes. However, some of them turned out to be actually well versed in keeping promises.

"Welcome back, Miss," Barbossa said sarcastically. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

They Started attacking Elizabeth and wouldn _'_ t leave her alone. Bilbo even tried to stop them from doing any more damage to her.

"Barbossa!" Will said.

"Will." Elizabeth said in amazement. Surprisingly, Thorin was right behind him.

"She and Bilbo go free!" Will demanded.

"What _'_ s in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked Will.

"She goes free!" Will shouted again.

"You _'_ ve only got one shot, and we can _'_ t die," Barbossa reminded him.

"Don _'_ t do anything stupid." Jack muttered.

"You can _'_ t," Will said and pointed the gun at himself. "I can." Barbossa was now intrigued by this young man; to find out who he is was the next big thing.

"Who are you?" Barbossa inquired.

Jack thought quickly on his feet.

"No one, he _'_ s no one," Jack said. "A distant cousin of my aunt _'_ s nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner, and this is Thorin Oakenshield" Will began, not allowing anyone to protect him from Barbossa now. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He _'_ s the spitting image of ol _'_ Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti said.

"On my word do as I say, or I _'_ ll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones _'_ Locker," Will said and pointed the gun back at him.

"He _'_ s insane," Bilbo said mentally.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa demanded.

"Elizabeth and Bilbo go free," Will said.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" asked Barbossa.

"And Thorin and the crew – the crew are not to be harmed," Will finished.

"Agreed," Barbossa said.

Bilbo knew that there was a price that was going to be paid. He was just afraid that it would be something terrifying since Barbossa was a true pirate and one who would mercilessly throw them over board. He just hoped it would be quick and painless.


	10. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 10

**Chapter 10: Rumrunner's Island**

The _Black Pearl_ made its way to Rumrunner's Island, the very same island that Barbossa and the crew had abandoned Jack Sparrow. Bilbo was the first to look down. He didn't even know how to swim, but he could actually paddle up better than he did a few months ago. Thorin could not stand to watch this at all. He tried fighting against the captors, but Mr. Gibbs told him it was no use. Thorin ahd just found Bilbo and now was losing him again. Will could not believe this. Barbossa told him that Bilbo and Elizabeth were supposed to be free.

"Hobbits first," Barbossa said with an evil smirk. Bilbo's ties were cut as he was pushed foreword to the plank. Will while tied up made his way through the crowd. Elizabeth was being dragged there as well, held by another pirate.

Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Turner shouted.

"Don't you dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free." Barbossa said. "but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa said. With that, Turner was gagged by a piece of cloth.

"You're a cruel sick pirate, Barbossa. Once this curse is broken, I hope you all rot in Davy Jones' Locker," Bilbo snapped at them. The hobbit turned away and walked on the edge of the plank. He looked down at the water before Bilbo closed his eyes and jumped into the cold ocean and made his way to Rumrunner's Island, but struggled along the way.

Elizabeth went next.

"I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa said. Elizabeth took it off and shoved it at him.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said. She looked and saw Bilbo struggling under water. "BILBO!"

Elizabeth jumped into the water and below. She swam foreword to Bilbo and saw his life floating away. She quickly grabbed onto him and threw her onto her back. She swam to the island while Bilbo was on his back.

I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said.

"Jack…. Jack . Did ya not notice?" Barbossa snapped. "That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice." Jack said.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it. Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack pointed out.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa held onto the gun that the pirate gave him.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us three pistols," Jack said.

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa said. "You and Master Bilbo can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself. Or you can shoot Master Bilbo to lessen the pain and the two of you can starve to death," Barbossa said. He threw the pistol into the sea as Jack jumped in for his pistol.

* * *

As soon as he Elizabeth and Bilbo were on the beach, Jack watched in agony as the _Black Pearl_ floated away. Elizabeth was too busy tending to Bilbo.

"I'm sure you'll be alright," Elizabeth told Bilbo and made sure he was secure on the island.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said as soon as Elizabeth was done.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth said. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack asked her. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"No, we can't let him hurt Will or the crew," Bilbo said.

"I'm afraid that is what Barbossa has in store for him, sorry Mr. Baggins," Jack said and began walking away jumping on the ground.

"And what about Thorin?" Bilbo snapped. "He's left in the care of those animals!"

"Then young Mr. Oakenshield is doomed anyways," Jack said.

Elizabeth was enraged and marched right up to Jack.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth snapped at the Pirate Captain. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Jack opened the island's hidden storage, "he rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that. He came out with three bottles of rum

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow ?" Bilbo snapped "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, laddie," Jack told Bilbo and gave the hobbit and Elizabeth two bottles with Jack and Elizabeth sharing a look.

Bilbo watched from the distance as Jack and Elizabeth began dancing around the bonfire. They were both rather drunk. In reality, Elizabeth wasn't drunk. She was only pretending so that when Jack would fall unconscious. Bilbo refused ot be part of her plan, but went through with it anyways.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs," Elizabeth sung. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh," Jack said and landed on the ground. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main ." Elizabeth said.

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom."

"Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth said with sympathy in her voice.

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love."

"To freedom." Elizabeth toasted.

"To the _Black Pearl,_ " Jack said and began drinking until he knew no more.

* * *

The next day Jack woke up and saw that the day had begun already. However, h e also noticed that both Elizabeth and Bilbo were throwing rum into the fire they began.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack shouted.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Bilbo said with no touch of remorse.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels," Elizabeth answered, not realizing she was actually calling Jack "noble", but Bilbo kept quiet to himself. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Bilbo and me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack was stalking away from Bilbo and Elizabeth. However, the hobbit began fallowing him.

"Wait, Captain Sparrow," Bilbo said tripping over his own two feet.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you." Jack said, playing a rather terrible imitation of Elizabeth Swann. "Well it bloody is now! "

"It was the only way to get them to find us," Bilbo said. Jack looked at the hobbit and then to the seeing the Dauntless.

"There'll be no living with your Miss Swann after this, Mr. Bilbo" Jack said to Bilbo


	11. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 11

**Chapter 11 – Unplanned Rescue Mission**

"But we've got to save Will and Thorin!" Elizabeth begged for the umpteenth time. When they got on the Dauntless, Sparrow was immediately thrown in between two men. Bilbo and Elizabeth were given blankets and towels to dry off.

"No. You and Bilbo safe now," the governor said. "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death, Governor Swann," Bilbo snapped.

"The boy's fate, as well as your best friend, Mr. Bilbo, is regrettable," the Governor said, "but, then, so was their decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue us," Elizabeth said, coming in front of Bilbo. "To prevent anything from happening to us."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Sparrow said. He got out from between Mullroy and Murtogg and went to the quartet. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington answered.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this," Elizabeth begged. However, Norrington looked at her and then began walking for her. Bilbo was watching as the scene played itself out. "For me. As a wedding gift."

Norrington stopped and looked at Elizabeth surprised at her answer. He thought she would never tell him his true answer. Bilbo was especially taken aback when he saw Elizabeth say and do. Bilbo always thought that the two were in love with each other, but apparently, Elizabeth was really desperate, even if it risked having the life with the man she could never have.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked Governor Swann.

"I am." Elizabeth answered.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Sparrow said and everyone looked accusingly at him, especially the Commodore. "I know: 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta," James said. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered.

It was later on that night where Will and Thorin were at. After Bilbo and Elizabeth and Sparrow had dropped themselves off into the ocean, Thorin immediately went to attack Barbossa for the fact he had condemned one of his greatest friends. This had resulted in him getting whatever Will was being sentenced to.

Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the deck with a pair of mops.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers," said the Parrot.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," Gibbs translated to Pintel and Ragetti, both of whom had hit him on the backside.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel and Ragetti.

"Old' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him," Pintel explained. "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti said.

"Good man," Gibbs added in.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Pintel said.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," Ragetti said.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel shouted at his nephew. He then looked back towards Will and Thorin. "So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps. The last we saw of old' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel and Ragetti smiled with delight, before Pintel's smile disappeared from him. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti said. Suddenly Barbossa came down with the key and threw it in their direction.

"Bring them," Barbossa said.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said to Jack. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

Behind Jack was Bilbo and the rest of the armada. James was against Bilbo coming along with them, but the hobbit convinced him otherwise.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack said. "Bilbo and I go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington snapped.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore," Jack said.

Back on the Dauntless, Elizabeth was dragged by two men, both Gillette and another man dragging her to the cabin. "Sorry, but for your own safety."

"Coward! The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth cried. They threw her into the cabin gracefully.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that," Gillette said with a mock tone. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

The guards turned and locked Elizabeth's door.

"This is Jack Sparrow 's doing!" Elizabeth snapped.

"No reason to fret," Pintel said to captive Will Turner and Thorin Oakenshield. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all," Twig said

"Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel said. Barbossa began the ritual (again). However, Jack came through the crowd. Barbossa looked and saw Jack and Bilbo were there in front of them, and was shocked to see that Bilbo and Jack got off that island.

"Jack!" Will shouted. Suddenly, Bilbo came up behind Jack. At the same time, Thorin shouted, "Bilbo!"

"S'not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not probable." Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack said. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up! You're next, and your companion is going to the brig after this," Barbossa said, he went forward to kill Will again. He had really tried to kill Bilbo when he dropped him off at Rumrunner's island along with Jack and Elizabeth.

"You don't want to be doing that, Captain Barbossa," Bilbo said. Barbossa looked at him.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa answered.

"Your funeral." Jack said.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa snapped.

"The HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you," Bilbo answered.

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg said to Mullroy.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob," Mullroy explained.

"I know why we're here," said Murtogg. "I mean why aren't we doing what it was – what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington answered. "And Bilbo who went with him.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" said Mullroy. James Norrington wasn't so sure.


	12. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 12

**Chapter 12 –** **Battle of Isla de Muerta**

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless," Jack explained. Right now, Bilbo didn't like this plan, but still went along with it anyways. Thorin looked at Bilbo unsure, but the Hobbit reassured his best friend with a smile to trust them both. "They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie s your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

" I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp," Jack answered. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," he grabbed onto a bunch of gold. "After you've killed Norrington's men… every… last… one."

Jack dropped all but one coin and secretly pocketed one without anyone but Will noticing. So, the man decided to play along.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Will said. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." said Barbossa

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat," Jack said. "A really big one…Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa answered and shook hands with Jack.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack said, but stopped and looked at Barbossa. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents…take a walk," Barbossa said and the crew laughed as they walked to edge.

"Not to the boats?" Bilbo asked. However, the Bo'sun stopped Pintel and Ragetti from continuing and gave them a smile.

Back on the Dauntless, Elizabeth was planning her escape. She began making a rope out of the blanket and lowered herself to the ship

"A moment, please. Elizabeth?" he heard no answer from her, but continued talking. "I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

However, after a moment of silence, Elizabeth never answered.

"Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" Swann said. He entered the room and saw that Elizabeth had escaped through the window. "Oh, what have you done?"

 **Line division**

"Oh!" Ragetti said. They were still rowing.

"Stop that!" Pintel berated his nephew. "Already feel like a fool."

"You look nice, though.' Ragetti said.

"I look nice?!" Pintel snapped, and they began fighting, revealing their true forms. The soldiers saw that they were the creatures they fought in Port Royal a few nights ago.

 _ **At the cave…**_

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye and the Hobbit figured," Barbossa said. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest," Jack responded. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."

With his move, Bilbo took Sting and hit it on the Pirate that was holding Thorin hostage and cut his friend's rope with his Elven blade. Jack meanwhile threw a pirate sword at Will as the pirate lord took on another sword and began fighting with Barbossa.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa said, drawing out his sword too. "Here there be monsters."

The old friends then began fighting.

 _ **The**_ **Black Pearl**

Elizabeth came on board the Black Pearl. However, she was intercepted by Jack, the Monkey. Instead of being frightened, Elizabeth just glared at it and threw the monkey onto a cannon. Grapple and a Pirate Guard looked to see the monkey was there. Elizabeth then knocked them into the ocean.

"It's Elizabeth," said Gibbs.

Pintel and Ragetti boarded the ship with the rest of the crew on the ship. One of the soldiers began to ring a bell. Norrington heard them.

"Make for the ship! Move!" Norrington shouted. The crew quickly started going towards the light to help their fellow soldiers.

Meanwhile in the Dauntless, a cursed pirate took one of Governor Swann's wigs. The governor snatched it back while beating it with a bone. He began fighting with it as the pirates invaded the ship

 _ **Back in the cave...**_

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa gloated. Jack quickly implanted the sword in Barbossa's chest, but the pirate captain just groaned and took the sword out. He impaled Jack with it.

"Ooh," Thorin gasped as well as Bilbo.

"Jack?" Bilbo questioned. The said pirate then staggered into the moonlight, revealing a skeletal shape. "That's interesting." He showed Barbossa the medallion he took. "I couldn't resist, mate." The two of them continued fighting. They kept interchanging between flesh and their skeleton. Finally, Barbossa was pinned down by Jack's sword.

"So, what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked him. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack answered and they continued fighting.

Elizabeth and the crew made out of the brig.

"All of you with me. Will and Bilbo are in that cave and we must save them" Elizabeth said.

She went to the boat and waited for them to pull, but no one in the original crew of Jack Sparrow would help her.

"Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth begged.

"Any port in the storm," the Parrot said.

"Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl," Barbossa said.

"And what about Jack, and Thorin and Bilbo?" Elizabeth asked. "You're just going to leave them?"

"Jack owes us a ship," a crewmember said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs added.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules!" Elizabeth shouted. She remembered the line that Barbossa told her the third night of captivity. "They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth got into the ship and began floating away while muttering, "Bloody pirates."

 **Line division**

Bilbo, Thorin and Will continued fighting and fighting until the very end. They were both cornered by the pirates.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." sneered Jacoby.

"Do you like pain?" said a familiar voice. The pirate turned to see Elizabeth there with a paddle. "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth helped her best friend up

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the moment?" Will asked and shook his head. Sparrow, at his latest moment, had held the coin and tossed it over to Will. Barbossa took out his gun, knowing he couldn't kill Jack because he was immortal now. Barbossa's attention looked at Bilbo who was rushing forward to help Jack. Bilbo was frozen stiff when Barbossa pointed his gun at the Hobbit. He began breathing heavily as Barbossa cocked his gun. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

"BILBO!" Thorin and Elizabeth shouted together and that's when Bilbo panicked.


	13. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 13

**Chapter 13** **\- The Curse has Lifted**

Bilbo did not fall. He was still standing. The hobbit looked down, feeling his chest, and felt no bullet, felt no pain. He just remembered he had the mithril shirt, but nothing would penetrate through it. Barbossa was in shock to see Bilbo still standing and then he looked at Jack. Apparently, at the last minute, Jack had taken out his pistol and fired the only shot he intended to use to kill Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol," Barbossa told him, "and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," William said.

Everyone looked at him, including Barbossa who was totally in shock as Will's blood was spilt on his hand and let the coins fall onto the chest. Barbossa opened up his jacket and saw the red blood seething through his shirt. He looked up to Jack.

"I feel…" he said slowly, "cold." He fell backwards dead and the apple fell from his hand, and the curse was now lifted.

"Mr. Bilbo," Sparrow said with a funny look, "you're free now."

Bilbo smiled and then he looked at Sparrow rather reluctantly. Despite their first encounter with the man who saved his life, Bilbo began to see Jack in a new light. He may have been a pirate, but he also had shown him that he was more than just those who were like the rest.

"Bilbo, you're alright," Thorin said and hugged Bilbo close to his chest, just like the time that Bilbo saved Thorin's life on the Carrock by Azog the Defiler. Thorin looked at Bilbo with a stern look. The former of the two had raised two nephews, and had a younger brother, so he knew how to act like the older brother/father type to his best friend. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, you hear me Bilbo Baggins?"

"Duly noted," Bilbo said into Thorin's furs before they departed. Suddenly, Bilbo felt something hurt his left hand. He looked down at his hand to see that there was a marking that wasn't there before. It was an image of a crab that was horizontal in the shape of C. The claws were forming a regular one while he saw the two backward "Cs". On what was supposed to be the crab's body was a small white C. Whatever could it mean? He would however, have to keep it secret, for now, as he covered it with one of the fingerless gloves that was in his pocket and suddenly felt a familiar feeling in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, after looking Bilbo over, walked over to Will.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will said. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Elizabeth just walked away

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it," Jack said. He was wearing a gold crown and had a scepter. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

However, he learned from Elizabeth that the crew left without him and the Pearl itself.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth apologized after a long silence.

"They done what's right by them," Jack said to her. "Can't expect more than that."

Once they got back on the ship, Jack was stripped of his possessions and thrown into the brig. They were going to throw Thorin in as well, but Bilbo and Elizabeth managed to "convince" Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann that Thorin wasn't a pirate, and was rewarded clemency as much as Will did. Elizabeth was locked in the cabin for her negligence while Bilbo and Thorin stood there out watching the waves pass by as they sailed across the ocean to Port Royal.

"Another adventure, come and gone," Thorin said as they watched the waves crash against the boat-side. "For once in my entire life, Bilbo, I wished I had all the comforts of home."

"To tell you the truth, Thorin," Bilbo said, but he thought for a moment on what to say. "I was ready for another adventure."

He smiled, remembering the first time he went out on this venture with Thorin and his family, including Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. However this time, it was a rescue mission captured by roguish pirates. Bilbo remained quiet for a while, thinking of the friends he lost. It was quite fun almost getting killed, before he was saved by Jack Sparrow a second time since their encounter at Port Royal Of course, he missed Bombur's annoying eating and snoring habits. The feeling of Bofur comforting you after a very bad dream. Fili and Kíli with their childish brother nature with Bilbo. He remembered Glóin bragging on and on about his son, Gimli, Óin not giving you a break while looking at every broken bone in your body. Sometimes, he missed it when Nori would steal someone's item and not pin it on the owner. Dori always yelling at Nori to keep his hands to himself and Ori would often be his writing companion for the evening whenever Bilbo was down.

However, this adventure was different. It made him feel as if things in this world were and weren't meant to be/ Bilbo did not want to go back to Port Royal. He wanted adventure and would forever want adventure. He knew Thorin would have a terrible time living amongst humans. However, Thorin once again had been courteous to Miss Swann, but Bilbo couldn't help but think that the dwarf king had blamed Elizabeth for getting herself and Bilbo kidnapped by Hector Barbossa, now declared dead. Bilbo needed to talk to Jack, one more time. He snuck past Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann and down at the brig. He saw that Mullroy and Murtogg were positioned there. Honestly, Bilbo thought. The Commodore should put someone more responsible in charge of the prisoners.

"We're sorry, Mr. Baggins, but the Commodore has forbidden anyone from entering." Murtogg said.

"Please," Bilbo begged. "I wish to speak with Jack Sparrow for a few minutes."

The two guards looked at each other unsure.

"But sir," said Mullroy, "the last time we left you with Sparrow, he almost killed you."

"He didn't try to kill me," Bilbo said. "He rescued me from being killed. All I ask is for five to ten minutes. Or do I have to tell Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann that you let Sparrow onto the docs while you were arguing?"

"Well..." Murtogg said.

"Hey, do you want him to get us fired?" Mullroy said, hitting his friend. They continued arguing like buffoons. Of course, they eventually let them pass.

"Look who's a free bird," said Pintel. "Mr. Bilbo the Hobbit. And how is it they have not arrested you and that Oakenshield fellow yet?"

Bilbo glared at them but continued his way to Jack's cell. The pirate was not asleep, nor was he awake. He was half and half. Bilbo cleared his throat. At first, Jack didn't respond before he looked up.

"Oh, if it isn't the bonnie lass's best friend," Jack said. You going to help free me from this cell, or did you just come here to gloat?"

"Actually," Bilbo said. He looked at the mark that had appeared on his hand ever since they had left Isle de Muerta and hid it behind his back. "I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me on that dreadful island and for helping our escape, Captain Sparrow.

"Wait say that again?" Jack said.

"I said, thank you for saving me on that dreadful island, Captain Sparrow," Bilbo repeated himself.

"Why..." Jack said. "You must be one of the first people that I have never got to correct that I am a captain, not a mister and not just Jack Sparrow."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Bilbo said quite annoyed.

He turned away, but foolishly showed his hand to Jack as he left.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. What is that on your hand?"

"What is what?" Bilbo said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Master Baggins," Jack said, remembering Thorin refer to him as Bilbo Baggins. "I remember when I first met you, you bore no such mark. Let me see it. I may know what it is. "

Bilbo was hesitant. What if this was one of Jack Sparrow's tricks, enough to ensure his escape? However, if Jack should pull something, then Bilbo would scream "Help!" at the top of his lungs. Then again, not many but a pirate would know what this new mark was. Bilbo reluctantly showed his hand that was not small in Jack's hand due to him being taller than his average height in Middle-earth.

"Well I'll be," Jack said. "Bilbo Baggins, you bear the mark of Calypso."

From afar, the inmates from the original cursed Black Pearl heard all this commotion and looked in surprise.

"So, you kidnapped one of those under her protection and did not tell us!" yelled one of the pirates to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Don't look at us," Pintel sneered.

"We didn't know the importance of him until that small mark appeared on him!" Ragetti shouted.

"What is the mark of Calypso?" Bilbo wondered, looking at Jack for answers.

"Those who are identified with Calypso's mark are identified as one of those protected under her," Jack said. "Even strangers to another world. You're considered lucky, Mr. Baggins."

"Lucky? How so?" Bilbo asked rather skeptically.

"Well, let's just say, that no pirate on land nor see can lay a hand or hook on you."

Before Bilbo could ask more, Murtogg came down to tell Bilbo that his time with Sparrow was up. The men looked at each other one last time before Bilbo went on deck.

"And Bilbo," Jack said. The hobbit stopped and looked at him. "Good luck."


	14. Curse of the Black Pearl: Part 14

**You may want to go back to chapter 11 because I did a four part update.**

 **Anyways, this is the _last_ chapter for _Curse of the Black Pearl_. Next will be _Dead Man's Chest_**

 **CHAPTER 15 – A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME**

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…" began the official at Jack Sparrow's execution.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, " Jack muttered behind his breath.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…

Bilbo couldn't stand to see the man who saved his life die in front of him. Not another life to be taken for the man who saved his life a second squeezerd his shoulder at least twice to reassure the Hobbit, but nothign was working. Elizabeth stood on the opposite side of Bilbo, and gently rubbed his back before looking at her father.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said to her father.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all," Swann said.

" …impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smiled at that memory. "Ah, yes."

Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Governor Swann, Commodore," Will said to the two men of authority. He looked at Bilbo and Thorin

"Bilbo," will said at sight of Bilbo. Then to Thorin, "Mr. Oakenshield."

He then looked softly at Elizabeth his brown eyes calming down.

"Elizabeth," Will said, and Bilbo knew what he was going to do. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Elizabeth suddenly noticed that the parrot of Cotton was getting nearer.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said. Bilbo and Thorin, and the Commodore looked down.

'Elizabeth!" Governer Swann said. Unknown to the four of them, Will cut Jack Free by cutting the noose around Jack's neck off. The two of them began running, but were easily caught by the British Navy.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," he said to Will. Everyone was confronting them.

" On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," he said to Will. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will added. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"you forget your place, Turner," Norrington said.

"It's right here…between you and Jack," Will said.

"Mine as well," Thorin said, coming in between the commodore and its weapons.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said.

"So is mine," Bilbo said. Swann tried to grab Bilbo's arm but the hobbit was quicker towards Elizabeth's Will's, Jack's and Thorin's area.

"Elizabeth! Bilbo! Lower your weapons," said Governor Swann. "For goodness' sake put them down!"

The soldier's weapons were lowered.

" So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?" James said.

"It is," Elizabeth answered. Jack looked up and saw the pirates were indeed coming.

" Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack said. He went to Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?"

Weatherby Swann groaned at the smell of Jack's breath. Jack looked at Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate," Jack said. "Know that." He looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," he told her.

Elizabeth just smiled at his joke, but nothing too serious.

"Will …nice hat," He said. He looked at Oakenshield.

"Thorin," Jack said, but didn't say anything. "Pleasure knowing you the past two months."

He looked at Bilbo

"And Bilbo…" The hobbit looked at Jack

"Good to know you too," Jack said. He went to the battlements. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –"

However, the Sparrow fell back into the ocean. Bilbo thought for once, that this pampered life meant nothing to him anymore. Just yesterday, they were battling undead pirates, but now they were back to their on-schedule life. He looked at Thorin then at Elizabeth and approached her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but this life isn't for me anymore," Bilbo said. He stepped onto the rocks. "I need more adventure." Elizabeth just smiled and nodded as Bilbo fell back into the ocean. Thorin was shocked at Bilbo's actions and then jumped into the water. He was even surprised that Bilbo kept his head above the water for a few minutes. Jack looked down at Bilbo and grabbed at the hobbit to make sure he didn't drown. Thorin was moments behind them.

"I ask you, Masters Baggins and Oakenshield," Jack said, looking into the hobbit's and dwarf's eyes, "what makes you think the pirate's life is better than the tamed life?"

"Let's just say that it's high-time for another adventure," Bilbo answered.

He was sputtering because of the salt water threatening to enter his mouth. Jack just gave a grin, showing several of his gold teeth, but allowed Bilbo onto his back due to the hobbit's lack of swimming abilities. Jack, Bilbo and Thorin made their way to the Black Pearl and followed with Thorin trailing behind them.

"Idiot," Gillette said. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

They watched Jack and Bilbo converse with each other, and both worried the pirate would kill the Hobbit and the dwarf. However, that was not the case when Sparrow allowed Bilbo onto his back and began swimming to the Black Pearl.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked James.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann asked.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington said. Will looked at Norrington and made his way to the man, but Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," he told Elizabeth and stood in front of Norrington. He was holding up the sword that Will had made.

"This is a beautiful sword," Commodore said. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you." Will said.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow, Baggins and Oakenshield?" Gillette asked.

"Well, I think we can afford to give them one day's head start." Norrington answered, but he had to admit that he was going to miss Mr. Baggins. He and the soldiers left with only Elizabeth, Will, and Governor Swann remained.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." the Governor said to his daughter.

"No," Elizabeth replied to her father. She took off her beloved man's hat off with a smile. "He's a pirate."

Governer Swann said nothing. All he did was give a genuine smile. After many years, Elizabeth was now doing the courage she always was afraid to show. She kissed Will and he kissed her back. No matter what opstical is in their way, whether its sassy pirates, bossy dwarves or undead pirates, Will and Elizabeth knew deeply that their love could conquer more than it would appear.

Jack helped Bilbo climb up first then he came up and was followed by Thorin.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Bilbo said.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines, Mr. Bilbo," Gibbs said.

Cotton returned Jack his hat.

"Thank you." Jack said and put it on.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria said. She was leaning against the wheel and then gave Jack his coat back. "T _he Black Pearl_ is yours.

Jack grabbed onto his chance. Now Barbossa was not standing in his way, not this time.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free," Jack said and they all went to work. He looked at Bilbo and Thorin.

"Now...bring me that horizon," Jack said. He began to hum the song as he held out his compass.

"And really bad eggs?" Thorin added.

"Aye, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho," Jack said, taking a sip out of his flask and handed it to Bilbo

"It's a pirate's life for me," Bilbo added and drank from the flask as well to sail the seas until the end of time. Who knew what adventures lied beyond the horizon for Bilbo and his companions.

END

[After the credits]


	15. Dead Man's Chest: Part 1

**Finally, I'm back with the Hobbit and Pirates of the Caribbean series, and this time continuing it with the second film, Dead Man's Chest**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or The Hobbit. Both belong to Disney and Peter Jackson.**

 **Summary: It's been one year since Bilbo last saw his best friend, Elizabeth Swann. Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield are still stuck in the Caribbean, but are having a blast for fun and adventure on Jack Sparrow's crew. However, when Sparrow has a debt to pay Davy Jones, things get a bit complicated. Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth are arrested for assisting Jack Sparrow in his escape and both are given the chance of freedom, but at a risky cost.**

 **The Hobbits and Pirates: Dead Man's Chest**

 **Chapter 1 – A Wedding Interrupted and Jack's Terrible Plan**

The rain was dripping on top of Elizabeth Swann's face. It had been a complete year since the adventure with Jack Sparrow and his dwarf companion, Thorin Oakenshield. A year since she had seen her dear friend Bilbo Baggins. Both lads had chosen to take over life on the seas over having a boring life in Port Royal. But, more importantly, the boys wanted to get back home to Middle-earth. Her thoughts were interrupted when several men had brought Will clutched in their hands. She looked to see her fiancé being dragged in by soldiers. She had no idea what this was about.

"Will. Why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Will smiled and looked at how pretty she was that day. "You look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she joked. Her father was coming through the crowd of soldiers. However, they put it in front of him two spears to prevent him to walking to Will.

"How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me? " he said.  
"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," said a man. Elizabeth noticed this man as Cutler Beckett.

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swann asked.

"It's Lord now. Actually," he said.

At that moment, Governor Swann past the spears that were uncrossed towards Beckett.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," he motioned to his future son-in-law.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" Cutler said. He took the paper Ian Mercer was holding.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," he gave the Governor a piece of paper. He looked at the warrant. It was not something he had ever read before.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann! " said Governor Swann.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake…" Beckett said. He took the paper from Governor Swann. "Arrest her."

Soldiers didn't hesitate as they grabbed her arms.

"On what charges?! " Elizabeth demanded.

"No! " Will shouted, ready to charge, but was immediately restrained.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner" he gave the warrant to Governor Swann. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth demanded again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago. " Governor Swan explained. Yes, Elizabeth remembered, ever since he lost Sparrow, Oakenshield and Bilbo to a storm, Norrington retired and disappeared.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked," Becket said.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered–" Will started explaining, but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with," she said.

"The charge… is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." Governor stopped. He couldn't bear to say that to his

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett said. He looked at Elizabeth and Jack. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow.

"Captain! " Will and Elizabeth corrected him. Both of them started realizing that they had inherited half of Sparrow's habits.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett said with a devious smile. "And two dwarves, Oakenshield and Baggins. Yes, I thought you might."

 **Line division**

Bilbo and Thorin had been serving in Jack's crew for about a year, which was also as long as he had seen Elizabeth and Will for. He did miss his friends at Port Royal, and worried for James when he had resigned from his position as Commodore Norrington. He was a good and honest man, but this had taken too much of a toll on him. They saw Jack rowing by with a human's bony arm. He then proceeded in climbing up into the Black Pearl.

"I just waited in a coffin for four hours just to get this," Jack said, pointing at a map.

"You've had worse ideas," Bilbo commented.

He still helped Jack up nonetheless. By now, the two of them were fairly good friends, often teasing each other. But they didn't get along all the time. There would be times where Bilbo and Jack would fight and then make up the next day. However, Bilbo still feared that Jack would maroon him on an island. That just went to show on how much they did and didn't trust each other. Gibbs had agreed with Bilbo that these were one of Jack's poorest plans yet, other than the time he planned on getting himself, Bilbo and Thorin by fleeing from James in a storm.

"Not quite according to plan," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack commented.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Thorin asked approaching them.

"Uh-huh." Jack said, rolling up piece of cloth and swaying it around. He was then met by disgruntled members.

"Captain, I think the Crew, including me and Thorin, but excluding Mr. Baggins, but mostly the crew and me myself were expecting something a bit more… shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," a Pirate added.

"And the hurricane!" Marty said.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating," said another pirate.

"Shiny?" Jack inquired.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs answered.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear old' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" he asked them.

No one said anything. Thorin looked as if he was going to say something, but he wasn't going to get his ass kicked in.

"Awk, walk the plank," screeched the bird.

Jack looked at it. Bilbo was annoyed as well as Jack with that bird. Sometimes, Bilbo could tell that jack would want to take the hobbit's pistol out of his belt and shoot the blasted bird. Cotton closed his parrot's mouth as Jack held his own pistol up.

"What did the bird say?!" Jack demanded.

"Do not blame the bird," said the first pirate. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there."

Jack was more annoyed by the sounds of the immortal Jack monkey than the parrot's snide remarks. He was trying to take the scroll. The undead monkey came in front of Jack, causing human Jack to drop the cloth. The monkey quickly was making his escape when Jack grabbed onto his pistol and shot at the monkey, causing it to drop the scroll and for Human Jack to grab the scroll back.

"You know that don't do no good," Thorin said as he quickly imprisoned the monkey while it was still weak. It was rather disgusting to see that monkey in its skeletal form, but Thorin has seen terrifying things before in the past.

"It does me, Oakenshield," Jack said. Marty was the one who picked up the scroll. Opening it, he saw that it was in fact a picture of an odd-looking key.

"It's a key," Marty said. "It's a key."

"No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key," Jack corrected them, taking the cloth back. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys… unlock things?" Pirates said.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No," Jack said. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

"Wait a minute, you're wanting us to find this key that holds something important?" asked Bilbo skeptically.

"You're not making any sense at all, Bilbo" Jack said, looking down at the hobbit. He missed Bilbo and Thorin looking at each other incredulously and shrugged at his comment. Jack looked away from the rest of the crew and asked them, "Any more questions?"

"So… Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah! A heading. Set sail in a…" Jack took out his compass pointing in one direction. Thorin noticed something. The compass was unsure of which direction to point at. "...general..." Jack pointed one way and went the other direction. Only Thorin could see through these lies because he had spent at least a year and a half with Jack Sparrow by now.

"That way direction!" Jack said,

"Captain?" Gibbs said uncertain.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" Jack said and headed back to his cabin.

"I've notice lately, the Captain seem to be acting a bit strange..." Marty whispered to Bilbo, "stranger."

Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"He's always been stranger than stranger," Thorin said.

"Yes, he is actin' strange, Master Thorin," Gibbs said. "However, setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."

"Yes, but what?" Bilbo asked, looking back at the Captain's cabins and was not sure what to do at the time.


	16. Dead Man's Chest: Part 2

**Dead Man's Chest**

 **Part 2 – A New Deal**

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir." said a soldier. Behind him, Cutler Beckett saw that Will Turner was standing there in irons.

"Those won't be necessary," Cutler Beckett said and the Soldier took off Will's chains as Beckett let the tea tickle into the cup. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services." When he offered Will the tea cup, however, the young man refused it. He was not going to accept defeat in a cup of tea. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend – Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asked.

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett showed Will the mark. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?"

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession. "

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Jack asked.

"Bargain." Cutler Beckett said. He opened up a chest with a few papers shoved into the leather-bound case. "Letters of Marque. You Will offer what amounts to a full pardon – Jack Will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt Jack Will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

"So, you get both Jack and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass? Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal. And if you also do this, it will set free a hobbit you know of, by the name of Bilbo Baggins."

"What do you know of my friend, Bilbo Baggins?" Will asked.

Bilbo looked at Jack's cabins and then back out into the sea as _the Black Pearl_ continued sailing. Bilbo felt burning from his wrist as he looked at the mark he was given by Calypso several months ago. He was unsure of what to do right now at this moment. Master Baggins felt as if he should talk to him or not. Thorin came standing next to Bilbo.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Thorin asked.

"Talk to who?"

"Jack."

"Since when does he seek council from me, you've known him longer, Thorin than I have."

"I know, but that is why I am asking you if you're going to talk to him or not. He'll listen to you, Bilbo."

Thorin gently grasped Bilbo's shoulder and headed to his cabin. The hobbit looked down back at the water, pondering on what to do at this moment in time. For a moment, Jack was alone and with a bottle of rum almost empty and took another sip. He was hoping to find something useful, but was hopeless. When he went to take another drink, Jack saw the rum was gone.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He struggled on his feet. "Oh… that's why. " He walked down and past Bilbo.

"Jack, w-where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To get some rum, Bilbo. Want to come?" Jack asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, Jack grabbed onto Bilbo's hand and dragged him to the storage room, past the crew's sleeping quarters and past the animals they were transporting. Sparrow opened the door, Bilbo following. Both saw that that there was nothing in the storage room.

"Here, hold this," said Jack.

Bilbo held onto the lantern as Jack grabbed onto the bottle he found. However, there was nothing but sand within.

"Well, that's a letdown," Jack said.

The hobbit laughed but then, when he noticed that there were bugs down there, he immediately went disgusted.

"What on earth?" Jack began seeing the bugs as well.

"Time's run out, Jack. They suddenly heard. Jack immediately dropped the bottle of rum while Bilbo had to make sure that the lantern he was holding would fall out of his hands as well.

"Whose there?" said Bilbo. He held his lantern on high and saw a figure. It was the shape of a man. "Who are you?"

The figure with barnacles and a starfish on his face looked at Bilbo. The hobbit saw that he was once a handsome man, but apparently, this curse had made it far worse. The hobbit realized that this man almost looked like someone he met before. Bilbo just couldn't put his finger on it. Jack came up next to Bilbo.

"Bootstrap. Bill Turner?" Jack asked. The man looked at Jack with a smile.

"You look good, Jack," Bootstrap said, water coming out of his mouth. Bilbo grimaced a little bit.

 _This is Will Turner's father?_ Bilbo thought. _But they said he was dead. How is this even possible_

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked, breaking Bilbo out of his thinking bubble.

"No," Bootstrap answered.

"I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum," Jack answered. Bootstrap immediately held out rum for Jack, who took it, getting a drink.

" You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap said, looking at the ship's interior decorating.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. Your son," Jack said.

"William?" Bootstrap asked. "Ended up pirate after all. "

"Came to be one of sorts," Bilbo said.

Bootstrap smiled, making the hobbit uncomfortable at this undead man's gaze.

"And who are you, lad?" Bootstrap asked.

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said.

"Please, on to other business," Jack said, before their conversation went any further. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

" He sent me. Davy Jones." Bootstrap said.

"Are you serious? He's real?" Bilbo questioned.

Yes, he's quite real," Bootstrap said. "And you should be scared out of your depths, Master Baggins."

"Ah. So, it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?" Jack said coming up from behind Bilbo.

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack," said Bootstrap. he took a small crab up his sleeve and ate it. Bilbo grimaced a little as well as let out a shiver. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack said.

"Forestall final judgement?" Bilbo voiced confused.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack," Bootstrap said. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain."

"Technically, I – " Jack began.

"Jack. Won't be able to talk yourself out of this," Bootstrap Bill said. He began approaching Jack and went face to face with him. "The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to Crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a Captain, so there's really–"

"Then it's the Locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up," Bootstrap said. He placed something on Jack's hand. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot."

He looked away from Jack and then at Bilbo.

"And you, Bilbo Baggins," Bootstrap said. He grabbed onto Bilbo's wrist where he saw the crab that was sideways, forming what looked like a C from its claws, and the small white "C" that was on the hobbit's wrist. "Pray that Davy Jones does not find the one who bears the Mark of Calypso."

Bilbo shot him a confused look, as Bootstrap removed his hand from Bilbo's. The hobbit quickly wiped the slime off of his hand as Jack took his hand to see the palm with a black spot appearing like a disease.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked. He looked to see if he had the same mark, but it was rather a relief to say that there was no kind of mark. Then he looked at Jack.

"So, does this 'deal' you made have anything to do with that drawing of a key that you've found?"

"Maybe a little bit, but we've got bigger issues." He stopped and looked at Bilbo. "And don't tell anyone about this, not yet anyways. The pirate went back up to the Crew's quarters.

"On deck, all hands! Make faster—gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!" Jack said.

As soon as they heard him shout it, the crew immediately got up and began working on the ship.

Thorin then looked at Bilbo, as if to accuse him of getting Jack in such a hustle.

"What happened between you two?" Thorin asked.

"It's nothing," Bilbo answered.

" I want a—" they heard Jack shouted. "Plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!"

Bilbo saw that Jack was putting that cloth on top of his mark, and couldn't understand why Jack would want to keep it from everyone else.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah! Rum! Land," Jack said.

"Which port, though Jack? " Thorin asked him. Jack gave him a murderous look.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land," Jack said. However, Monkey Jack had knocked his hat out.

"Hey, how did that thing escape its cage?" Thorin shouted. He grabbed onto the undead monkey and locked it more securely in a cage with four locks he forged back in that one lands they visited. However, the First Mate saw Jack's hat fall into the ocean.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" Gibbs shouted.

"No, no, leave it. Rum." Jack said. Bilbo watched him hurry away and walked down.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted, but the hobbit ignored him. Gibbs later went down under.

"Jack?" Mr. Gibbs and Bilbo shouted together.

"Shh!" Jack said, hiding behind a pillar.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

Jack and Bilbo looked at each other, and saw what the other was thinking. Bilbo was giving him looks to tell Gibbs the truth, but Jack was thinking otherwise. Sometimes, Bilbo wished that he was in another world where he actually didn't have to deal with pirates with rude attitudes. More like a pirate with a good attitude. And not even a pirate for that measure.

"Nothing," Jack lied.


	17. Dead Man's Chest: Part 3

**Dead Man's Chest**

 **Part 3 – Finding Jack Sparrow**

* * *

Shortly after the meeting with Cutler Beckett, Will Turner and Weatherby Swann made their way to the dungeons where Elizabeth Swann was being held. However, a guard wouldn't let them pass by to see her.

"You're not… you can't be here," the Guard said, prohibiting Will to see his fiancee.

"I think you'll find he can," said Governor Swann. Will went to Elizabeth's sell and began speaking to her.

"Mr. Swann..." the guard began.

"Governor Swann, still," Governor Swann sneared. "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Doesn't matter," Will said. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us Will be dropped."

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom," Governor Swann said.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack… or in me?" Will asked.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else," Governor Swann said. He went to look for the dog with the keys. "Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

"I have faith in you. Both of you," Elizabeth said. "Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga," Will said. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you. "

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked.

"With your leave, if you'll still have me," Will said.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already," Elizabeth said. "I'll wait for you. Will, if you see Bilbo Baggins..."

"I will tell him you said 'hello'," Will said. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Quickly he got up to begin his search for Jack Sparrow and the Crew of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Will's search for Jack began, but it wasn't easy. Nearly all the people he talked to had no idea where he was at. Half of them didn't even hear the name "Jack Sparrow" before. Will approached a sailor after another, and they all said different but very similar things.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said, trying to remember where he had seen Sparrow last. "Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead."

* * *

"Singapore, that's what I heard," said another one. "Drunk, with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore."

* * *

 _ **Tortuga...**_

Will approached the last women that Jack had been with at the same time: Giselle and Scarlett.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle said.

"I haven't seen him in a month," Scarlet said.

"When you find him, you give 'im a message," Giselle said. She took her hand and slapped Will across the face before walking away.

 _Don't think I deserved that one_ , Will thought.

* * *

Will finally got somewhere when he came across a third sailor.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for… delicious, long pork," said the third sailor. "Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails."

The captain of the ship Will was on looked at the island up ahead. From a distance, they saw the ship with black sails. It was certainly the Black Pearl.

"My brother will take you ashore," the captain said. Will and the captain's brother both got into the boat. However, the sailor stopped at least five feet away from the island's shores.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?" Will asked.

The sailor spoke something in French.

"What?" Will asked.

He realized that man didn't want to get anywhere near the shore.

Will went to swim to the shores himself. When he got there, he trudged onto the sands of the beach with his wet trail following behind. He looked up at the Black Pearl, but notice there was no one there. Will knew that he had to find them. He walked into the jungles, calling out Jack's name.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

No response.

"Bilbo! Thorin!" Will shouted.

Still, no answer.

"Marty! Cotton!" He didn't hear anyone answer him. "Anybody?"

He came across Cotton's parrot, relief washing over Will Turner.

"Ah, a familiar face," he said.

Awk, don't eat me!" the Parrot cried.

"I'm not going to eat you," Will said.

"Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Awk!" the parrot repeated.

Will noticed another familiar thing: Mr. Gibbs' canteen. He grabbed onto the canteen. However, he was scared out of his mind when a man painted like the nature jumped out, causing Will to fall off of his feet and suddenly was swinging by the ankles of his feet.

"Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it?! I can do this all day!" Will shouted, while also swinging his sword around. However, a nearby native took his poisonous dart and hit Will in the neck before everything went black.

* * *

When Will came to, he was being carried to the village, hanging from the bars with his feet and hands tied to the stick. Will looked to see Jack was dressed as a chief. He wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow," Will said. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

Jack poked his shoulder.

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner!"

ack and the cannibals were talking to each other, somethign Will couldn't understand.

"Tell them to let me down," Will begged. However, instead, Jack spoke their language again and mimed the scissors while going up Will's back. He turned back.

"Jack, the compass, it's all I need," Will said. "Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stopped to ponder for a moment. He turned back around, with his mind made up.

Jack gestured for them to take him away. He went to Will before he was taken away.

"Save me," Jack whispered.

"Jack, what did you tell them?" Will shouted. "What about Elizabeth? Jack!"


	18. Dead Man's Chest: Part 4

Will was thrown into a cage with the rest of the crew, and kept searching for Bilbo. Thorin was the only one he saw, as well as Mr. Gibbs and Marty.

"Thorin..." Will said, coming to him.

"Why are you here, Master Turner?" Thorin asked.

"Cutler Beckett is holding Elizabeth hostage," Will answered. "We were to be married, but we never had the chance. Beckett interrupted our wedding day. He will only release her if I get Jack's compass."

"You're here for Jack's compass. Why?"

"Because, I will do anything to save her," Will answered. "Thorin, wouldn't you do anything to ensure the safety of the ones you love?"

Thorin hesitated for a second, thinking about Fili and Kili and how he failed them. Also, he was thinking about leaving Bilbo out in the wild so he would be able to escape.

"Yes, I would," Thorin answered, easily resisting the urge to shed a tear. He looked as Will kept looking around, and still, he couldn't figure out why.

"Where's Bilbo?"

"We got separated," Thorin said. "I told him to hide."

"Yes, and thanks for the effort for coming back, Thorin, but we still got caught," said Gibbs.

"Thanks for the reminder," Thorin said sarcastically as they waited well into the night.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Bilbo was running for his life.**_

There was no sign of Thorin or anyone else within a fifteen mile radius. He was surprised that he was never caught when they fled from the cannibal people...and Bilbo forgot what their names were and didn't really care what they were really called. Thorin had went majorly overprotective and hid Bilbo somewhere far away. If you can remember, Bilbo still had the ring that made him invisible, so the cannibals couldn't see him. However, this is how it happened:

 _Bilbo and his companion were running through the woods, away from Gibbs and the others. However, Thorin didn't realize that until they were at least a couple hundred feet away. When he did look back, Thorin did see several of the cannibals coming closer to them and realized they were all in immediate danger._

 _"Get down!" Thorin yelled, throwing himself on top of Bilbo as some of the tribe members walked by._

 _"You know, Thorin, a simple warning would have sufficed rather than you throwing yourself on top of me!" Bilbo yelled in pain._

 _"Sorry," Thorin quickly apologized. He looked back. "They're coming closer!"_

 _"You stay here, and I'll go back for the others," Thorin said. Bilbo grabbed onto his wrist before Thorin took another step._

 _"Promise you'll come back?"_

 _"Promise," Thorin said. He took his wrist out of Bilbo's grip. However, after a while, Bilbo saw that Thorin was not coming back. He just stood there, alone, waiting for someone to come back. The hobbit looked into his pocket and saw the ring within it. The cannibals couldn't find him if he wore the ring. Quickly, Bilbo put the ring on and went off to find his friends._

Great, off to save the friends, again _, Bilbo thought, racing off while keeping Sting in its holding place._

Now, Bilbo had to find a way to get his friends back.

 **Line division**

Elizabeth Swann sat in her cell back in Port Royal, wishing to be out of this stinking cell. However, she saw her father and a guard coming by. Elizabeth was in shock when the guard unlocked her door.

"Come quickly," Swann said. He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and quickly, they left the jail.

"You've got to tell me what's happening" Elizabeth demanded.

"I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

"No! Will's gone to find Jack!" Elizabeth shouted.

"We cannot count on William Turner. Come!" He led her to a carriage that was just outside the gates.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for."

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds... you're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not. Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns."

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging."

"Then there is nothing left for you here," Weatherby said. "Wait inside."

He walked over to the captain, calling for his friend, but Ian Mercer stabbed him in the back.

"Evening, Gov'ner. Shame, huh? He was carrying this," Mercer took out a letter, one that Governor Swann recognized to be from him. "It's a letter to the King. It's from you."

Swann looked from behind and to the carriage door. He wanted to rescue her, needed to save her. However, when the guard opened up the door, there was no Elizabeth, no one was in the carriage at all. Mercer looked at Swann.

"Where is she?" Mercer demanded

"Who?" Swann lied. However, Mercer furiously threw him against the carriage, ready to beat the truth out of him instead.

* * *

 **Beckett walked into his office** , to find that the letters of Marque were disturbed. He walked over to open the chest, to find nothing within it. And he knew that Elizabeth Swann was in his room, with the letters.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," Beckett said.

Elizabeth came out from her hiding and asked, "Then what is?"

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate.

They slowly approach one another.

"I'm listening." Elizabeth vigorously put her pistol on Cutler Beckett's forehead with a burning glare. "I'm listening intently.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" she asked, gesturing them in her hand.

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," said Cutler Beckett.

"Or else I would not still be here. You sent Will to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow and Bilbo Baggins. It will do you no good."

"Do explain."

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know"

"Aah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry." She watched him walk all the way up to the world map. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

"Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," Elizabeth roughly put the letters to her chest.

"So I did," said Cutler as he took the letters, and began sealing them with his mark. "A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"These are not going to Jack," Elizabeth said, taking the letters back.

"Oh, really. To insure Mr. Turner's freedom?

"And Bilbo's," Elizabeth added. "I'm not letting you hurt him."

"Hurt Master Baggins?" Beckett said. "No. I do not want the Hobbit. I just want that compass. Consider that in your calculations."

Elizabeth cautiously let her pistol point in Beckett's direction, not once breaking eye contact. However, once she was sure he wouldn't come after her, Elizabeth quickly backed out of the room and ran further than she ever did before.


End file.
